


A Lifetime of Isolation

by QueenRiley



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was coronation eve and Elsa's only wish is the one she can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lifetime of Isolation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



Crippling fear. That was all she was left with. The sun had set. Night had fallen. She was alone in her room, as always. And all she could do was quake with fear. 

She would be crowned tomorrow. She would stand before a crowd the likes of which she hadn't seen since she was seven years old, and she would take her place as queen. She would become ruler of Arendelle. 

She was too young. She was too inexperienced. She didn't know how to handle the world. Her kingdom. People. She had nobody she could turn to. Even the barest few staff had been let in on her secret. It couldn't get out. Nobody could know.

But tomorrow, the sun would rise. She would be dressed and prepared. She would face the crowd and be crowned queen. 

She was paralyzed with fear.

Twice she’d pulled herself up. Twice she’d gripped the doorknob. Once she’d even almost opened it. But she stopped herself. Each time she stopped herself.

She wanted to see Anna. She wanted to cling to the last bit of family she had left. She wanted advice, or comfort, or maybe just distraction. She didn't know. She just knew she wanted Anna.

If only she were normal. If she wasn't a freak, wasn't broken, wasn't so wrong. If she was just a regular heir to any old throne, then it wouldn't matter. She could go to her sister. She could sit up all night and talk about her hopes and her fears. They could share their lives. 

A burst of cold froze the door shut and she slid down to the floor again. She would never be a regular girl. She would never be normal. 

Every time she thought of talking to Anna, that image flashed before her eyes. It was seared into her brain. That night. That awful night. It was so long ago, but she could recall it as if it was yesterday. Her ice hit Anna. She froze Anna. She remembered crying, screaming for her mother and father. She remembered the mad dash to the trolls and the threat that Anna could never know. Anna was made to forget and Anna must never remember.

She was selfish, to think of going to her sister. She could barely control her powers right now alone in her room. She wouldn't be able to control them around Anna. And then she would know. 

Elsa curled into a ball and wept as snow fell around her, blanketing her in frosty white. She had never missed her sister more.

 


End file.
